


the knight and their weird "human" friend

by RedTheDeadCreator



Series: Grays shattered Multiverse [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, For the most part, Found Family, Gen, Gray Jackson - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or at least tries to be, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), but not anymore, eventually, hornet is a good friend, i tried really hard making this, pale king is trying his best, the knight has a weird friend, the knight is lonely, they them pronouns for the broken vessel, vessels aren't empty, what is a human anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheDeadCreator/pseuds/RedTheDeadCreator
Summary: The knight has been drawn to Hallownest.  They don't know why, but as they get close another force pulls them into another direction, leading them to a very strange looking bug.  That has no memory of their past.  Together they explore through the kingdom looking for a way to be rid of the infection while also getting glimpses of the past to what lead to these current events.
Relationships: Hornet (Hollow Knight) & Original Character(s), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Original Character(s), The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Original Character(s), The Last Stag (Hollow Knight) & Original Character(s)
Series: Grays shattered Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	the knight and their weird "human" friend

The world around them would have been quiet if not for the howling winds and their own footsteps. The grass blades waving high over the voidlings head as they continued their journey in darkness. They didn’t know where they were going, or why they were either. The knight felt a tugging on their soul a few days ago. They tried to ignore the feeling, but the urge had just gotten stronger. It was as if someone was calling out to them endlessly. In the end they gave in, it wasn’t like anyone would have missed them anyway.

Walking alone they were only left with their own thoughts for company. The path they walked had gotten brighter. Lamp posts lit by lumaflies began to show the way. The knight gazed wistfully at the lumaflies in the glass swirling joyfully together. They would never know what it’s like to be lonely. The knight knew what it was like to be lonely, living in a world filled with families has shown him that they were alone. Looking at how the children were cared for was bittersweet. They were happy for them, but that didn’t stop their void filled heart from aching and longing for what they didn’t have.

The knight shook their head and banished away those thoughts as they did them no good to have. I have been walking for quite a while, I wonder how much further I have left. Their legs grew tired from the amount of walking they had done. The knight was just about to rest when they saw it. A village far off in the distance glowed. The void bug was in the final stretch when they began to feel something. 

Not unlike the tug that had led them there, they began to feel themselves being led once again. Heading to the town they came across a pit. The knight couldn’t see the bottom, but that new tug was leading them right down there. I could go down there and get stuck down there, forever. They were going to walk away until they realized that this pit was a ravine. They couldn’t jump to the other side. There was no other option, They had jumped.

The fall was long. Longer than the knight had expected. Their cloak flapping in the wind as they freefalled. They landed hard. The shock of them landing winded them, but only for a moment. They looked around the dark cavern they were in. It looked as though they were sealed down in the hole. They began to feel despair as they thought about themself withering away when they felt it again. The tug.

It took them to a wall. No, not a wall, but a door! The knight tries shoving their body into it, but all they achieved was a slight opening. The door however looked brittle, and the knight had an idea. They pulled out their old worn down nail and struck the door. The door crumbled into many pieces. Beyond that door turned out to be a series of doors. The knight kept whacking until they saw the cavern go up.

Lumaflies float lazily in groups, almost as if they were intentionally leading the knight out of the darkness. Jumping from platform to platform the small void bug was almost to the top when they heard it. The flattering of bugs' wings. The knight hardly had time to react when they were struck by the smaller insect.

The bug latched its teeth to the knight as they bled an inky black substance out of their new wound. The knight in a panic swung wildly at the bug, hoping to hit it hard enough that its mandibles would release them. The knight struck the flying insect's eyes and the creature let out a screech as it let go of the knight's shoulder. The newly blinded creature tried flying away, but ended up flying straight into a wall. The blinded insect crumpled and then fell to the bottom of the cavern with a splat.

The knight hoped that the village would have something for their shoulder as the stinging made it hard to think. They were about to continue walking until they noticed something carved into the wall. At first the knight thought it was random scratches, but the more they stared the more they could make out words. Eventually they were able to make out what the text said.

Higher beings, these words are for you alone.

Your great strength marks you amongst us. Focus your soul and you shall achieve feats of which others can only dream.

Through collected soul you could replenish and heal your being.

Perhaps it could be describing meditation? How does one collect soul? It might be worth a shot anyways, The Knight thought to themself. They stood in front of the writings and tried to focus on anything but the dull throbbing of their shoulder, but it was in vain. They could only focus on the pain, then when they were just about to give up, the area of the bite began glowing. They watched in awe as the bite began to disappear. The pain faded as the glow dulled into nothing.

They were incredulous, they wouldn’t have believed such a thing to be possible if they hadn’t seen what happened themself. I wonder how such a thing is possible. This ability will become most useful to me on my journey. Especially with those ravenous bugs on the path. The path continued to wind upwards as they continued to wherever it was they felt they needed to be. The knight felt he was almost there when they saw a blue glow coming from the opposite direction of the tug. The knight had decided that the tug could wait a few moments as they went to see what the blue glow was.

They discover what to them looked like a vibrant blue cocoon that was surrounded by mysterious plant life. The cocoon was such a sight to behold. They remembered a legend they heard some time ago on their journey about a cocoon such as this one. It was said that if you were to cut it open and feed on some of its essence that you would be filled with a feeling of revitalization. They briefly thought about testing the myth to be true, but decided it would be rude to destroy the cocoon when it looked to be filled with life, and instead continued on their way.

Heading back to where they felt the tug they came to another door, and then once again struck it down. To their relief they were not heading through another hallway full of doors. Instead ahead they saw a big door that they could hear wind howling through. They rejoiced when they realized that they were almost out of the cave. At least they did until the ground gave way beneath their feet.

The knight fell to the floor rather quickly and took a gander of their surroundings. The knight was able to see the floor ahead was made of spikes that looked to be able to lead them back out of the tunnels. That was when they felt the tugging get immensely stronger. A feeling of fleeting familiarity floats freely in the vessel's mind. The voidling could make out a passage hidden in the shadows where they felt that their destination lied. They prepared themselves and lept through the spikes. Not having enough power for one clean jump the knight struck the spikes for the little extra bounce they needed. They made it sure, but they fell down into the hole.

As they pickled up themself up from their rather ungraceful landing They noticed a chest lying in front of them. They began to make their way to it when they noticed another message on the walls.

Higher beings, these words are for you alone.

Within our lands you shan't hide your true forms. Let all who witness you be overcome in your majesty.

For only few places could truly produce one’s such as yourselves.

Don’t be alarmed by those who may look strangely to you, for they are just as majestic as you all.

The vessel felt drawn to the chest that lied closed ahead. The tugging they felt began to get stronger the closer they got. They opened the chest with a slowly building anxiety to reveal a red charm lying on the bottom. The vessel however felt like there was more to this chest. They hit the bottom of the chest and heard a click and the sound of whirring could be heard. The bottom of the chest lowered down into a secret room. Before the platform disappeared into the darkness the knight jumped in.

The platform finally lowered with a resounding thud that echoed through the room. The sounds of lights turning on became present and the room was flooded with light. With the light the knight could make out that they were in some kind of laboratory. There were tablets filled with information lying discarded on the floor throughout the laboratory. Dust lied everywhere as though this place hasn’t been visited in a very long time. 

Spotlights flashed, illuminating 3 glass pods in the room in a triangular formation. In the middle was a console with only a glass covered lever and a circular slot. Pink crystals glowed with energy on top of each pod. Each of the chambers looked to contain something different.  
The first chamber was filled with a very familiar inky void. Void? Why was there so much void here? What were they hoping to achieve with void? The knight knew there were only a few places you could find void. It was how they were made, they think. Memories of their early life were far from clear. They felt saddened to see it pulled away from where it belonged. 

The second chamber first appeared empty, until they noticed on the ground a dirty white cloak. There wasn’t much to say about the mostly empty container. 

The third chamber was the one that grabbed their attention the most. It was the one the tug was leading them to. It looked to be surrounded with offerings and small gifts. The chamber was filled with a mixture of the essence of the blue cocoon and soul. The white and blue energies swirling around each other. The knight thought their wild tiktik chase ended with such an anticlimactic ending, when they saw a silhouette through the energy. 

The knight looked around for some way to release the creature when they came across writing on the console with the lever.

To those who may read this, In front of you is the sole inheritor of Hallownest.

He is only to be released when the infection has been eradicated and has withered away. He should then be escorted to The White Lady.

As the hope for the revival of Hallownest it is imperative that there are measures to keep him safe. He deserves to be safe.

And to Gray,

Forgive me for this  
…

How long has this person been sealed away? And what is the infection? Who sealed them away? Many questions swirled around the knights head. Looking at the Slot more clearly they could see it was a similar size of the strange charm they discovered in the chest. Perhaps it’s the key?, they thought. They pulled out the red charm and put it into the slot. The charm cracked and the machines came to life.

The crystals connect each other via an electrical current. The second chamber filled with void was pumped to the third chamber. The void consumed the energies spreading its tendrils around the glass reaching out before pulling back. The figure in its containment began thrashing violently.

The knight gazed upon this with such interest. If all the machine's purpose was to hold a bug in a frozen state the soul and blue energy would have been all it needed. Why was the void needed? Perhaps something else is happening here. The inky black coated the figure, appearing to be swallowing them whole until it dissipated into the shell of what was looking to be a very strange bug. In the knights travels they have never seen anything like the creature that lied limp at the bottom of their frigid chamber.

The glass on the console lifted. The knight reached out for the lever, but hesitated. This thing could be dangerous, but the bug had already gone this far, why not go all the way through with this? They flipped the lever and the heavy door of the glass chamber slipped open with a hiss. A mist like a cold breath from the land of frost was exhaled from the machine as it released it’s captive. The bug waited to see the creature emerge, but the room remained still. 

The knight stepped closer as whatever laid in there was still unconscious on the bottom. As the knight got closer between the frosted glass of the door he saw a shivering mass on the floor. It’s cloak looked very thin, but what it lost in practicality was heavily made up for with its exotic pink and purple coloration. On its head were no antennas, but instead were many strands of what looked to be like black silk. 

The knight reached out to touch what he assumed to be the face of the creature. The shell of the creature was very soft and warm to the touch. The knight pulled back their hand startled before he continued exploring the features of the strange bug. The bulge on its face appeared to be where it breathed as it felt the warm air being pushed out from it’s melodic body. Its heart thumping against their chest signified that they were even alive. The knight prodded their face and grabbed at its very stretchy shell, to say the very least they were completely enamored. The tug had led them to this very creature, like a bee to pollen they had been drawn here.

The creature stirred with a shaky groan. The knight took a few steps back to create distance in case the creature grew to be hostile. The creature laboriously lifted their body and opened a pair of very strange eyes. The stranger backed against the wall upon seeing the knight. They seemed to stiffen up as if very afraid of the knight. Their heart beats faster than before and their breathing is a bit more forceful.

“Who are you? Where am I?”, The thing said in a very breathy way. 

“I don’t know where we are really, and I really don’t have a name”, The knight said before realizing that once again his voice would be unheard. 

“You don’t have a name? What kind of a person doesn't have a name?”, The stranger spoke. 

The Knight froze. No one has ever heard him before. How could this bug hear me? No voice to call suffering. For as long as I can remember that's what they have always told me, but they can hear me. They can HEAR ME!? Is this why I was drawn to this place? Maybe a companion to end my solitude?, The knight was ecstatic to say the very least. 

“I wasn’t born with one, and to better answer your other question we appear to be close to the entrance of a kingdom called Hallownest. Does that name mean anything to you?”, The knight spoke gently as to not frighten the strange being. 

“Hallownest? The name sounds familiar.”, The creatures' words were uneasy, as if they couldn’t confirm what they had just said. The knight had a sneaking suspicion that they couldn’t

“Well, if you don’t mind, I would like to know your name.”, The knight asked to see if they could possibly confirm their own suspicion. 

“My name is… uhh, Gray… I think? I should know this, right? I feel like I should know this.”, Gray spoke as the knight came closer. 

“If you’d like I am heading to a local town, maybe you could find someone that could help you?”, The knight hoped he would agree. True companionship was hard to find in the best of times. 

“I suppose I have nothing better to do.”, Gray said as he tried lifting himself up, but not having the strength too they fell forward. Before they hit the ground the knight was able to pull him back up. The knight felt an intense joy that he had agreed to join them. They were so tired of being alone. 

“Well, how do we get out of here?”, Gray asked.

“We are going to have to find a way out on our own. Could you help me look around?”, The knight asked. Gray nodded their head in affirmation.

The knight helped the creature stand and together they looked around the lab for a way out. Gray’s eyes had a bit of trouble adjusting to the bright lights of the laboratory, but given a little time they were able to see just fine. The chamber he was put in was surrounded by candles and what looked to be gifts and offerings. Something shiny between withered flower petals had gotten his attention. Gray reached down and picked up what to him looked like a pin. It was a white circle that had 6 eye holes with a line split down the middle. It felt warm to the touch and glowed with an unusual light. 

The knight had been looking around and seemed to have found what looked like a tunnel in one of the walls. On the side was a bell that out of curiosity the knight hit, and after a few moments of silence the ground rumbled and a stomping sound came from the tunnel. Gray hid behind one of the many boards out of fear. The voidling wanted to tell them with them breathing so loud that hiding didn’t matter, but instead choose to remain silent letting the creature have its peace. The knight took a defensive position as whatever it was that came stampeding in came into the light. A stag looked relieved to see the knight.

“Greetings, little one! It's been an age since I last heard the ringing of a station bell. It echoed down the stagways and called me to you.”, The stag spoke with an ease as if he had been waiting to say those words for a long time. Gray peeking around the corner saw the very non-hostile looking bug and shuffled his way toward the two.

“I've grown stiff and tired over these many years and I've forgotten much, but the sound of the bell will always call me back. These stagways stretch the depths of Hallownest. If you want to travel them, hail me from the platform. I will take you where you need to go.”, The knight wanted to ask about if they knew anything about the nearest settlement, but they couldn’t ask themselves. The stag beetle noticed gray coming closer and his old eyes carried a curious look to them.

“Well aren’t you a strange one. May I ask what kind of bug you are, for I have never seen one look quite the way you do.”, The stag questioned. Gray’s brow furrowed in frustration as he once again tried looking for answers in his mind.

“I am sorry to say, I don’t really remember. My mind has been coming up on blanks with most things today.”, Gray informed the stag.

“Don’t fret over it little one, I am sure that if given some time everything will get sorted out. The world has a way of working like that.”, The elderly stag said.

“Gray, can you ask the stag beetle about a ride to the closest village?”, The knight asked. Gray wondered why they didn’t ask themselves, but had no problem fulfilling his request.

“Could you perhaps take us to the nearest village? We don’t know how to get out of here.”, Gray asked.

“In all my time I have never seen a place such as this. I wasn’t even aware that the tunnels came out this way. Though with your memory problems and your silent friend I suppose you can’t really tell me how you came here either. I can take you to a place called Dirtmouth. The small village lies on the surface and has a few people left. Hop on and I can take you there.”, The big bug lowered his back and revealed that there were some kind of benches strapped to his back.

The knight hopped on with no hesitation and patted the spot next to them, signaling Gray to get on as well. Gray approached the bug weakly. It felt as if Gray hadn’t eaten or hydrated in years, and his muscles weren’t happy with that. In retaliation to all this movement they gave out, making Gray trip again, and again was saved from falling. This time however the stag had caught him with his large horn.

“You should be a tad more careful little one, this kingdom is full of dangers.”, The stag said, raising Gray his feet. Worry filled the stag as he saw the unknown bug weakly struggle to climb onto his back. The stag had seen many people perish in his time running through the stagways, and nothing was worse than watching another little one go on to their impending doom. He only could hope that their silent friend would help the strange bug around. The stag began his ride to dirtmouth with little difficulty. 

“Hey, are you alright? You have been very feeble since I found you, should I be worried?”, The knight told Gray.

“I am just exhausted, my body hurts and my limbs hate me.”, Gray looked to his right to see the knight still looking at him.

“But I think i will be fine with a little bit of a bit of food and water intake along with some sleep.”, Gray said, confidently smirking at the small pale mask of his companion. The knight seemed to be content with that. The breeze created by the swift movement of the stag had become unpleasant as the chilly air stung Grays face. He hoped that it was warmer in Dirtmouth, because it was getting hard to feel his hands.

Gray didn’t really know what to think. It felt as if his memories had been soaked in paint thinner. He could only make out the faintest of details but everything was so vague and it hurt his head thinking about it. He was hardly able to remember his own name, yet some of the things he saw in that lab looked familiar. Things around feeling like home and yet so foreign was really throwing him off. Gray decided to think about this another time as his body was aching all around. 

Up ahead a light began to grow at the end of the tunnel. The stags brisk pace settled to a walk as they arrived at the station. The stag lowered his body and the two slid off. Ahead they saw a platform that would take them up to the surface.

“Thank you for the ride mister.”, Gray thanked.

“No problem at all little one. Get some rest and gather your strength, you will need it. You two take care.”, The stag spoke as Gray turned around to the platform.

“Oh and silent one? Would you please look after them?”. The stag asked.

The knight nodded and with a thumbs up the two were lifted up into Dirtmouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Red here, thanks for giving this fic a chance. I tried really hard on this one, so it would be great if you could tell me what you thought. I hope to update again within the week. so hopefully I will see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
